1. Field of the Invention
Cooling and freezing plants, refrigeration technology, refrigeration machine for cooling and heating operation, refrigeration plants, refrigeration sets, heat pumps, energy recovery, waste heat utilization: modular technology which is used to cool and/or heat various media, such as liquids, air, gases and other energy carriers.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequency-controlled refrigerant compressors, refrigeration sets, supercooling, energy storage are known individually but not in combination as proposed here, and in this combination it is also not known to use the newly discovered two-stage evaporator with integrated liquid supercooling and suction steam superheating, which is also applied for as part of the patent.
The prior art has disclosed plants with single-stage supercooling, suction steam superheating, direct evaporation plants for refrigerant, heat-transfer medium cooling plants (secondary coolers), cascade cooling plants, booster cooling plants, cooling plants with dry expansion (dry evaporator), thermosyphon systems (flooded evaporators) and refrigeration sets.
The use of frequency-controlled refrigerant compressors, modular structure of refrigeration sets, supercooling and energy storage have not hitherto served to allow the use of such small refrigerant compressors as those proposed here and thereby to cover very high power peaks in terms of the required refrigeration demand directly via the mechanical refrigeration power that is generated.
Only the combination of two-stage evaporation with integrated liquid supercooling and suction steam superheating (4/5) is frequency-controlled modular technology (10/11) with multistage supercooling (6) guarantees that the following objectives are achieved.